The Pudding
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: As the new day started freshly within Zootopia, Regent Chimpan was planning to cook some chocolate pudding for the very first time. What's more does that the diligent primate would make for the absolute monarch and the others who were visiting by this afternoon? We'll find out more sooner or later, then.
1. Dawn Permission

Inside the Splenai Residence, the occupants were having a fresh start. While the others were just preparing themselves for the new day, Chimpan checked his wallets and the pockets of his pants. As he continued on, a few knocks behind the door interrupted him.

'Who is it?'

'Chimpan, it's me. Michelle.'

'Oh. Hang on.'

The chimpanzee approached the door and he unlocked it so that the arctic vixen could enter inside the room.

'What are you doing? I was going to check up on you.'

'Ah, yes. I'm just preparing something for me to spend on shortly.'

'Something to spend on shortly?'

'Yes.'

Michelle scoffed and she places her paws on her hips.

'You're going to buy something in the market, am I right?'

'Indeed. The reason why is because I wanted to cook something.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I wanted to cook some pudding for you, me and Spleriia.'

'That sounds lovely, Chimp. Good idea.'

'Yep. Thanks.'

Chimpan then took his wallets and he wore a jacket and a picklehaube-like helmet.

'Where's Splero? I'm going to seek permission first before I go to buy the ingredients.'

'He's in the kitchen.'

'Alright. Let's go.'

Both him and Michelle went to the kitchen.

...

In the kitchen, Spleriia was busy in boiling both a kettle and a pot of congee. As he carefully checked the stove, both the chimpanzee and the vixen appeared. The Emperor, as usual, greeted them.

'Good Morning, guys. I'm preparing our breakfast for today.'

'Fascinating. I could even smell the congee from up here.'

'Bet the smell would make your stomachs growling.'

Splero chuckled as Michelle sat down and Chimpan remained standing.

'Your Highness?'

'Hmm?'

'I wanted to ask permission from you.'

'Permission? Permission for what?'

'A simple request permission before I go to the market and buy some ingredients that I need in my planned meal that I wanted to cook later.'

'Oh, really? Very well, then. You are granted permission to go somewhere from within the royal grounds.'

Chimpan bowed his head down gratefully.

'Thank you, Sire.'

'Anyway, what are you going to cook later?'

'Some chocolate pudding, Emperor Splero.'

'Ah. Tasty pudding, huh? Lovely to hear that. In fact, I haven't tasted pudding for a long time now.'

Michelle perked.

'You don't?'

'Yeah. I almost forgot to remember what does it taste like too, my dear.'

'Don't worry about it. Chimpan was going to make some for all of us today.'

The primate nodded.

'Excellent. Anyway, here's the key, Chimpan. Take my car and do what you requested.'

'I will. Thanks again.'

The chimpanzee took the car key from Splero and he left the two behind the kitchen. The Emperor then looked at his consort.

'Oh, wait. I need to tell you something, Michelle.'

'What is it?'

'Both Nick and Judy were going to visit here later. Let's invite them for lunch.'

The vixen giggled.

'That would be fun, Dear. The more, the merrier it would be.'

'Of course it was. To be honest with you, I like them visiting in our imperial residence.'

Splero took the kettle from the stove and he pour some tea onto his tea cup.

'Want some tea, Michelle? I also have stockpiled some tea cakes in the cupboards.'

'Sure thing.'

'Alright, then. I should also reserve some for Chimpan once he got back from the market.'

The Splenish absolute monarch started to place some tea cakes onto a few chinaware plates while the arctic vixen watches on from the table.


	2. Guests

After an hour drive to the city, Chimpan finally arrived at the market somewhere in the Downtown Zootopia. Parking the 1910s vintage car on the side of the road, the primate switched the engine off, took his satchel and disembarked. As he steps out, a voice called at him.

'Chimpan?'

The chimpanzee turned around and he saw a red fox wearing a navy blue uniform.

'A-Acheron Fokkusu?'

'Yep. That's me alright.'

Chimpan was awestruck.

'Whajah Buwah! It is you, Acheron!'

The red fox chuckled as he gave him a warm hug.

'It's good to see ya again, Chimp.'

'Me too, Acheron. When did you arrive here in Zootopia?'

'Just about now. I came from the landing strip.'

'Wait. You took a cab to get here from there?'

'Yeah. I was about to wait a second taxi so that I could head to Spleriia's residence but now, I saw you here.'

'Ah. Looks like this is a coincidence, then.'

'Yep.'

Acheron cleared his throat as he carried his knapsack.

'Anyway, where are you heading to?'

'I'm heading for the market because I'm going to buy some ingredients that I'm needed today.'

'So you're going to cook something for the Emperor and his family?'

'Yep. I planned to make some pudding today. Want to join me in my grocery shopping at the market?'

The male fox laughed with a smile.

'Sure thing. I would like to join your little shopping, Chimp.'

Chimpan chuckled along. Both him and Acheron went to the market together.

...

Back at the Splenai Residence, both Splero and Michelle had just finished eating their bowls of congee in the kitchen.

'This congee tastes good, Dear.'

'Thanks, Sweetheart. I really put some effort in cooking that favorite recipe.'

Michelle giggled. As she finished, the door bell rang. The arctic vixen stood up, approached the door and she opened it. Upon opening the door, she saw Nick, Judy and Gideon.

'Oh heya, guys!'

'Heya, Michelle.'

'Hey there. We're here for a visit now.'

'I'm glad that you guys arrive. Please come in, you three.'

As the trio entered inside, Michelle closed the door and turned around.

'Splero, they're here now!'

'Alright, Michelle. Keep them company in the living room while I'll prepare the kitchen for them.'

'Sure thing, Dear.'

The arctic vixen looked at the female rabbit and the two red foxes.

'Please make yourselves at home, guys. Splero's going to prepare the kitchen.'

Judy perked.

'Wait. He prepared some meal for the three of us, Michelle?'

'Yeah. Actually, we both just finished eating instances ago.'

Nick smiled.

'Fascinating. What's for today's meal?'

'Some of the Emperor's congee. Milk flavor too.'

Gideon chuckled.

'Milk flavor, eh? I never tasted one before ever since I was a little kid.'

'You don't?'

'Yeah. I rarely have any milk or dairy back then.'

'Well. Don't you worry about that, Gideon. You'll going to taste some milky goodness again very shortly.'

Gideon chuckled again. Nick then noticed something that totally draws his attention.

'Hmm. Where's Chimpan?'

'Yeah. I think he didn't see us arriving yet. Is he around, Michelle.'

'Oh. He went to the market at Downtown Zootopia, Judy. Before we ate breakfast, he asked Splero permission to leave so that he could buy some ingredients that he would need.'

'He's going to cook something?'

'Indeed. He planned to cook some pudding for lunch.'

Nick perked his ears a bit.

'Pudding for lunch, huh? Now that's a specialty.'

Judy looked at him.

'I hope you could add some milky congee on that pudding later on, Nick.'

'Very subtle, Carrots.'

Michelle giggled. Splero then appeared and he was wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing.

'Whaji Davay, guys. I finally set the kitchen table for you three. I made some milk congee and also, you'll be having chocolate pudding later too.'

'I already told them about that, Splero.'

'Oh. Very well, then. Okay.'

Nick, Judy and Gideon sat down as Splero prepared the pot of congee. Michelle helped along as she places the bowls and spoons for the trio.

'Hmm. I wonder how Chimpan was doing in the market now?'

While the vixen scooped the congee with a ladle, the human Emperor checked his wristwatch. The time is now 15 minutes before 11 PM.


	3. Back At The Residence

Both Chimpan and Acheron returned back to the car just after they bought the needed ingredients for the chocolate pudding back at the Emperor's castle. As the primate opened the truck, the male red fox stows the groceries away.

'You think the groceries would be fine in this trunk, Chimpan?'

'Yes, Acheron. Don't worry about these stored in here. The crammed space will prevent the contents from moving around in our bumpy ride back to the residence.'

'Okay, then.'

After placing all of the fresh groceries in the trunk, Chimpan closed it and secures it very firmly. Acheron then looked at him.

'Are we all set to go now?'

'Yeah. Let's head back to Spleriia's.'

'Alright.'

Both Chimpan and Acheron boarded in the car and buckled on into their seats. As the fox removed his knapsack and places it on the spare seats at the back, the monkey started the engine and he drove the car to the roads that were leading to Bunnyburrow. Minutes into the busy drive, Acheron removed his Chinese-made Type 54 pistol from his holster. Chimpan noticed him.

'What's with the Chinese pistol, Acheron?'

'Nothing. Just checking if it's on safe mode.'

'Ah. Wait a sec. I though you changed your sidearm weeks ago.'

'I would but I prefer the Type 54 more than the Mauser C96.'

'Oh. I see. Where did you bought that pistol, Acheron?'

The red fox hid his sidearm away on his leather holster.

'From Vietnam.'

'Really?'

'JK. I actually brought it from China for a price of 4900 yuans.'

'Seems that you spend 710 dollars for that handgun.'

'Precisely.'

Acheron sighed.

'So how's things here in the Splenish colony of Zootopia?'

Chimpan chuckled.

'Everything's going well around here nowadays, Acheron. Things were like in the usual days from back then.'

'I see. Anything else.'

'Hang on. Let me turn the radio on.'

'I'll do it for ya, Chimp.'

Acheron switched the car radio on. _OMG by Arash and Snopp Dogg_ played along in its final part of its chorus.

'Nice. I love this song.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. I even danced it on the malls back at Pawraiqua.'

'I presume it was Just Dance 2019 that you're playing at.'

'It was. Mostly, people often watched me in awe.'

'Spleriia does too but only rarely.'

'Ah, yes. Good times.'

The song in the radio then ended.

'What the?'

'What is it, Acher?'

'The song ended already?'

'I suppose so.'

'Oh. Damn. I really loved that song.'

'Maybe you'll hear it again next time.'

'I guess so.'

 _Bang Bang Bang by Big Bang_ started to play. Chimpan chuckled.

'I know this song. This is the song that Michelle was talking about.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. She even mistakes it for being the song from BTS.'

'BTS? You mean that South Korean band that the world was so intrigued on?'

'Yeah. That's the band alright.'

'Nice.'

'In fact, Spleriia Splero planned for a state visit to both North and South Korea.'

'Really? When?'

'In about two or three months.'

'That's great to hear. I'm sure the world would be surprise to his state visits there.'

'It would certainly do, Acheron. Believe me on that. Splero's been planning it for months.'

Chimpan then turned his car towards the road that ultimately led to Bunnyburrow.

'Okay. We're almost there, pal.'

...

In the kitchen of the castle, Nick, Judy and Gideon were all eating by the table. Both Splero and Michelle were also among them and they're all talking about everything.

'Actually, Michelle was thrilled when I told her that I would make a state visit to Korea, Japan and China in the next few months of 2019.'

'She was?'

Michelle giggled. Splero continued on.

'I also told her that I would take her to Incheon and Seoul alongside with my son, my second consort Rokusena and my other close friends from Pawraiqua and the mainland.'

Judy immediately swallowed.

'Wait. I just heard that South Korea was the birthplace of a famous band there.'

'You mean the Bangtan Boys?'

'Yeah!'

Splero chuckled.

'Of course. What would the world could say if it finds out that one of the influential monarchs of the Pacific actually attends a concert of BTS? I'm sure everyone would be awed.'

Nick nodded.

'Indeed. More people would laud you for supporting their culture.'

'You're right, Nick. In fact, that is what I'm planning for. As an Asian, I must mingle with the Asian powers as well.'

The front door slid open and both Chimpan and Acheron entered inside.

'Hey, everybody. We're back!'

'Ah, Chimpan. Glad to be back now. Our guests were here in the kitchen.'

'Oh, yes. Splero, you would be surprise to our extra guest whom also just arrived here.'

'I see. Who would that be?'

Acheron approached to him and he bowed his down before Splero. The monarch was surprised.

'Whaji Davay, Spleriia.'

'Acheron Fokkusu?! Oh my god! It's great to see you again!'

The red fox chuckled as Spleriia embraced him tightly.

'It's great to see you again, Sire.'

'What are you doing here in Zootopia?'

'I'm just here for a long visit to see you and your friends again.'

Splero laughed.

'That's excellent. Oh, wait!'

The monarch then introduced Acheron to Nick, Judy and Gideon.

'Acheron, meet Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps and Gideon Grey. Guys, this is Acheron Fokkusu. My recent Regent-Majordomo.'

The trio greeted Acheron.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Honored to meet you, Acheron.'

'Ah! It's an honor to see ya.'

Fokkusu chuckled with a smile.

'Thank you for those welcomes, guys. I'm pleased to have met you all.'

Chimpan then approaches to Splero.

'Sire, I bought everything I need for the pudding. I'm going to cook it now.'

'Ah, alright. Go ahead, Regent. I also left you a bowl of milk congee on the table if you wanted to eat.'

The chimpanzee nodded as he went to the kitchen while holding both his satchel and Acheron's knapsack. Michelle then looked at Acheron.

'Anyway. Please make yourself at home, dearest Acheron. I'm sure you had a long day in your trip earlier.'

'It was. Thanks, Michelle. The trip from Pawraiqua to Zootopia takes a few long hours but good thing I'm here now.'

Splero chuckled.

'I'm glad you're here now, Acher. Hang on in there while I'll prepare you a bowl of congee and a cup of tea.'

'Thank you, Your Majesty.'


	4. Ready To Be Served

As his cooking commenced, Chimpan was so busy in mixing the ingredients on the pot. Focused, the primate was now stirring the pudding with constant diligence. While stirring the ladle on the pot, Splero approached him from behind.

'Hey, Chimpan. How's the chocolate pudding?'

'It's almost done, Your Highness. Just some extra stirs more and the pudding can now be served to our guests.'

'There's something I wanted to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'Daniel Lewis, Krystal Alexa and Mark Alex were on their way here for a visit.'

'That's great! At least we have a huge pot of chocolate pudding to distribute for our holiday friends, Sire.'

'Precisely.'

Chimpan tightened his apron.

'Sire?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you please finish the stirring for me?'

'Sure thing, Regent.'

'Thanks. Here's the ladle.'

Chimpan gave the ladle to Splero. The Emperor took the ladle, stepped into the stove and began stirring the pudding in a constant manner.

'This pudding is now boiling, Chimp.'

'It is, Spleriia. Just a few more minutes and it's done.'

'Alright. A few more stirs, then.'

Michelle entered the kitchen.

'Sweetheart?'

'Yes, Michelle?'

'We have more guest arriving just about now.'

'Already?'

'Yeah. They want to see you too.'

'But I need to finish on stirring this pudding, Dear.'

Chimpan coughed.

'I'll do it, Sire.'

'Okay, then.'

Splero gave the ladle back to Chimpan and he stepped out to the living room. To his surprise, Daniel Lewis and Krystal Alexa were now standing near to the door. Also with them was his very son Kyan Kalir and his second consort Rokusena as well with Delorion and Rei Claws.

'Oh my god! Greetings, everyone!'

The entourage greeted back to the Emperor. Kalir approached to Splero and he gave him a warm hug.

'Happy Holidays, Dad.'

'Kalir?! How did you get in here?'

The canine heir chuckled.

'I joined with Delorion and Rei in getting here, Dad. Mom also joined us to our trip too.'

Splero chuckled happily.

'Ah, I see! Very well. You and others were in for something special that would be served soon.'

Daniel perked.

'What's the special?'

'Chocolate pudding for lunch. Anyone for a sweet treat?'

Most of the guests agreed. In fact, all of them were excited for the soon-to-be served chocolate pudding.

'I guess everyone's down for the chocolate goodness that Chimpan was cooking in the kitchen. I also wanted to add more since we also have some tea, milk congee and some tea cakes.'

Delorion grinned.

'Tea cakes, you say?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh boy. I missed those back at the mainland.'

Rei nodded his head.

'Yeah. Me too, Delorion.'

Splero cleared his throat.

'Okay. I'll prepare more hot tea and tea cakes to be served, then. In the meantime, please make yourselves at home. This castle residence had everything that everyone needed.'

The Emperor returned back to the kitchen while the other guests gathered up in the living room. Kalir stood near to the fireplace and he lights it with a few pieces of coal and firewood.

'I'll set up the fireplace, everyone.'

The wolfdog reached for his pocket. To his disappointment, Kalir didn't have his lighter with him.

'Oh damn it!'

Rokusena looked at him.

'What's wrong, Dear?'

'I left my lighter back home.'

Acheron approached to Kalir and hands him his own lighter.

'Don't worry. Use mine.'

'Oh. Thanks, Acheron.'

'Pleasure.'

Kalir used the red fox's lighter. Like usual clockwork, a warm fire was ignited in the cozy living room's fireplace. Daniel grabbed a few scarfs and he gave it to Krystal and the others.

'Here, guys. I brought some extra woven scarfs.'

'Oh boy. Thanks!'

'Wow! I like the design of this scarf, dude.'

'I bought them all from the malls and from the pockets of my very own pants.'

Daniel chuckled. As the others started to get themselves comfortable in the warm living room, a bell chime ringed from the kitchen.

'Okay, everyone! Get in the tables now. Our chocolate pudding's ready to be served right now!'

Nick looked at Judy and Gideon.

'I guess this would be it, Carrots.'

'Heck yeah, Slick Nick!'

'Yee-ha!'

Nick, Judy and Gideon stood up and went to the kitchen. Acheron rubbed his paws in anticipation.

'Come on, everyone. Let's join them with the specialties there.'

Delorion chuckled at him.

'You seems to be so motivated for that moment, dude.'

'Of course. I'm born motivated, Delorion.'

'You're damn right by your manners, ya foxy fox.'

Acheron chuckled as he went to the kitchen with the first trio. Kalir then looked at the others who remained in the living room.

'I guess Acheron's got a point there. I could smell something delicious there.'

'Let's go to the kitchen, then!'

Splero then appeared.

'Hey, guys. Come and join us for our special lunchtime. We have delicious meals to serve now.'

'We're heading there now, Splero.'

'Alright, then. Oh boy. This is going to be an exciting day!'

The Splenish absolute monarch giggled like an excited girl and he returned back to the kitchen. Not wasting a moment's notice for the opportune time, Daniel, Krystal and Alex as well with Kalir, Rokusena, Delorion and Rei also followed suit and they all went to the kitchen as well.


	5. Kitchen Table Gathering

As the large entourage sat down in the kitchen table, Chimpan carefully placed the pot of chocolate pudding onto the table while Splero helped him by placing the pot of milk congee, the tea kettle and the plates of tea cakes at the same table. As they placed the delicious food and beverages on the kitchen table, everyone was bewildered to the tempting aroma and sight of the newly cooked goodies.

'Now that's what I called specialties indeed.'

'You said it, man. I'm so surprised to see these so much in the table before.'

'Yeah. Reminds me of Thanksgiving months ago.'

'Ah, good times!'

'I wish we could celebrate like this for an eternity.'

'Whoa there, Nick. Don't let your spirits be overwhelming for that fantasy.'

'Come on, Carrots. I really wanted the fun to last longer for life.'

Splero chuckled as he scooped some pudding onto his chinaware bowl and to Judy's.

'I guess that would be a good idea, Nick. To be honest, I wanted this fun moment to last even more longer.'

Nick chuckled and smirked at Judy.

'Beat ya heart out, Carrots.'

Judy scoffed and she playfully punched Nick's shoulder. Chimpan scooped some milk congee and chocolate pudding onto the bowls of Acheron, Rokusena, Delorion, Rei and Kalir.

'I hope the congee and pudding were enough for everyone here.'

Michelle looked at him.

'How many pots of congee and pudding that you and Splero cooked moments ago.'

'About two or three pots of milk congee and pudding, Michelle.'

'Ah. That's more than enough for everyone here, then.'

Gideon snickered.

'I hope someone would go on to have seconds.'

Kalir smiled at him.

'I know and I'm going to be the first.'

Rokusena looked at him.

'Kyan Kalir.'

'What?'

'I thought you said you're on a diet now.'

'Well. Not for much longer though, Mom. The congee and pudding were all tempting.'

Acheron laughed as he hid his lighter onto his pocket.

'There goes my pal Kalir!'

Splero gave some scoops on the bowls of Daniel, Krystal, Alex, Michelle and Rokusena while Chimpan gave some congee and pudding to the others who haven't anything on their bowls yet. After a few moments, everyone have their bowls filled with milk congee and chocolate pudding as well with cups of tea and tea cakes on their plates.

'Okay. Does everyone have their meals now?'

'Yes.'

'We all do, Sire.'

'Very good.'

Splero sighed in relief as Chimpan did the same.

'Alright. I'll go say grace.'

Everyone bowed their heads slightly and they closed their eyes as they say grace along with Splero. After that, comes the moment they were all been waiting for.

'Everyone, let's dig in now.'

The happy crowd cheered and they started to enjoy their special lunchtime in earnest. As they spend the first few happy minutes towards their meals, Splero stood up.

'Hang on, guys.'

Michelle looked at him.

'What is it, Sweetheart?'

'I wanted to add up something.'

Splero then approached to a radio set that was near to the kitchen counters. He switched it on and _Christmas In Our Hearts by Jose Mari Chan_ and the German _O Tannenbaum_ played along calmly. Rokusena giggled.

'What a finishing touch there.'

'Thank you, my dearest Rokusena. I really wanted to play these musicals so that we could savor in the fun more.'

Acheron chuckled.

'That's more like it, Sire!'

Splero smiled as he returned back to his seat. Chimpan then looked at him.

'Sire?'

'Yes, Regent?'

'I wanted to share a story.'

'What story?'

'My story from what Acheron and I were doing at the market earlier.'

'Ah, I see. Very well, then.'

'Okay.'

Chimpan looked at the uniformed red fox.

'Should I tell them, Acher?'

Acheron nodded.

'Sure thing, Chimpan. Tell them. Let them all hear it. It's a good story to share.'

'Alright, then. As you wished.'

He chuckled a bit. The rest of the crowd listened happily as the quaint little chimpanzee started to recall the story from earlier.


End file.
